Dark Shadows, Light Warriors
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Danny Fenton/Phantom, and Kiba have to stop a couple of old enemies from destroying the world.
1. AUTHOR NOTES

I DO NOT OWN GINGA DENSETSU WEED, YUGIOH, WOLF'S RAIN, OR DANNY PHANTOM!

Before I begin, I just want to say I loved how some person created the Big Four (Rapunzel, Hiccup, Merida, and Jack Frost). So I tried it out myself. This time, I created MY own Big Four. The Big Four I chose are *drumroll* Danny Phantom, Yugi/Yami, Weed, and Kiba. I know what you're thinking:

#1. _Why the heck are Danny and Weed in that group? Danny's not from an anime and Weed's way too soft to be a warrior!_ Well, I thought it would be cool to add them! And even though Weed's not all about killing in the anime, in my story he is. Or at least he's going to kick the crap out of his enemies! BEWARE OF AN OUT OF CHARACTER WEED!

#2. I know that Yugi dosen't have any special powers. However, I am making his Millennium Puzzle give him some. I was going to have him fuse with his monsters, but even Bakura said, "You have no idea of what powers the Millennium Puzzle possesses." So, I'm going to give Yugi some powers. And Yami is going to be a seperate person and his Millennmium Puzzle is going to have some powers as well!

#3. As I've said before, there is going to be some "out of character" content as well. I'll try my best to keep the characters in their correct personalities, but it'll be hard! But, there is going to be some "OOC"!

#4. You're all probably wondering whose going to be the Leader of this group. I chose Yami, because he's wise, almost fatherly like, understanding, has a strong sense of justice, and strong willed. Plus, he's guided Yugi through almost everything and he's a great teacher.

#5. I'm sorry if my story goes too fast!

#6. I'm done rambling! Enjoy the first chapter!


	2. Ch1: Strange Dreams

_**The sky grew black. Lightning up against the darkened sky. A strange purple and blood red cloud hovered over the land. Slowly, trees and bushes were ripped out of the ground, hurling into the sky. As soon as they touched the ominous cloud, they slowly disintergrated. Then, small but destructive red orange tornados shot down from the cloud and began tearing up the land beneath them. **_

**_A small blue Akita puppy had arrived onto the scene. He glanced around in fear with wide aqua eyes. He tucked his tail between his legs and whimpered. A sound came from the right of him. Looking in that direction, he saw that a large, male white wolf had approached. The pup looked at the wolf with pleading eyes. "Sir!" he called out. _**

**_The wolf turned to look at him. His yellow eyes filled with worry and curiosity as he saw him. "A pup," he wondered. His curious eyes had widened with concern as soon as the dark clouds continued to gather up what was left of the land._**

**_"Hey!" a voice called out. The wolf and the pup glanced over to their right as saw that boy with white hair and glowing green eyes flew up to them. He wore a black suit with a white "D" in the middle and on his hands and feet were white gloves and shoes. "Are you okay?" the boy asked. _**

**_However, neither of the canines had a chance to answer when another part of the land was swallowed up by the tornado. Soon enough, only a large peice remained on which the trio was standing. _**

**_"Is it hopeless?" the Akita pup whimpered. _**

**_"I could probably fly us out of here," the boy thought out loud. However, he was reminded of how the tornado sucked up most of the land. _**

**_"Sorry, but there's no where to fly to," the wolf bared his fangs in anger. _**

**_Just then, a burst of bright light exploded out of no where. It scattered into millions of peices and slowly restored the land. The demonic clouds in the sky began to dminish in size and finally evaporated._**

**_The wolf, puppy, and boy glanced up to see what had made the burst of light. A tall man with spikey red, black, and yellow hair and violet eyes made his way towards them. He wore a black shirt which was covered by a leather blue jacket and the same textured and colored pants covered his feet. Around his neck was a strange, golden upside down pyramid with an eye in the middle of it. The pyramid shone with a golden aura._**

**_~~*End dream sequence*~~_**

_**In Domino City**_

Yugi sat up from his sleep, panting heavily. Sweat rolled down his forehead and he inhaled and exhaled, trying to relax himself. He soon realized he was gripping his bed sheets and released his tight hold on them. "What a dream," he breathed. "That was strange."

The sound of crickets chirping got his attention. The boy climbed off his bed and walked over to the window. "That was really strange."

"I agree," the voice of Yami answered him. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle stood beside Yugi, his violet eyes filling with concern.

Yugi spun around, his eyes widening with surprise. "You had the same dream?"

Yami shook his head. "It was more like a vision." He then turned his attention towards the dark night sky.

Yugi then looked up at the spirit. "Who do you think those three were - the dog, the wolf, and that boy?"

Yami lowered his eyes. "I'm not sure," he answered. "I have never seen them before. And yet, something tells me we should go look for them."

The small boy nodded. "I think we should! Maybe they can figure out what that dream means." Then, he frowned. "I think it took place in a forest, but I can't be sure."

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle gazed intently at the sky from Yugi's room. "I didn't recognize the setting either. But, I do know that if we don't find them, our worlds could be in great danger."

_**In Amity Park**_

"Woah!" Danny woke up in his chair with a start, placing his hands down on the surface of his desk. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and finally breathed in and out. His sky blue eyes caught sight of Mr. Lancer scowling at him. "Uh, sorry," he frowned, feeling greatly embarrassed. He had fallen asleep and now everyone was staring at him.

To his luck, the bell rang to exit his class. While the rest of the students packed up and left, Danny stayed behind with his friends, Sam and Tucker.

Sam looked at Danny with worried eyes. "What's up, Danny?"

Tucker couldn't help but smile. "You slept the whole class away."

Danny rubbed his eyes and looked back at his friends. "I had a dream. I mean, a _strange_ dream."

Tucker smiled. "Vlad was in a ballerina suit?"

The black haired boy glared at his techno geek friend, causing him to lower his eyes to the floor. "Sorry, dude."

Danny continued. "It was like I was there. I saw a wolf, a dog, and a man with some weird black, gold, and red hair. He wore some type of strange upside down pyramid around his neck."

"Were they attacking you?" Sam asked.

"No, it was like," Danny explained. "They were trying to tell me something."

"Wait a second!" Sam shook her head. "Even here, dogs and wolves don't talk."

Danny looked at her. "The ones I saw in my dream did." He walked over to the window of the classroom and sighed. "It was more than just a dream."

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before sharing a smile with their friend. "Whatever your dream means Danny, we'll help you figure it out."

Danny smiled back at his friends. "Thanks, guys."

_**In Gajou**_

Weed yelped out loud, raising his head and whipping his head around. His eyes finally settled on the large Akita before him, his father. "Hello, Father."

Gin stared down at his son. "What's troubling you?"

Weed sighed. "I had a dream, Father. A really strange dream."

"Tell me." Gin sat down next to his son.

The blue furred pup sighed. "I was there. There was a wolf, a boy, and a man with a strange object around his neck. They didn't look dangerous, but it looked like they were trying to tell me something. The sky went dark and the world started to disappear."

The elder Akita frowned. "I have never heard of such a dream. However, from what you described to me, it sounded like our world was ending."

Weed nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Gin nuzzled his son's fur. "It'll be okay, Weed." As much as he wanted to agree with those words, the silver Akita couldn't help but feel a sense of doom that he knew was coming.

_**In a cave**_

Kiba's blue eyes widened in shock as he quickly sat up from the grass covered ground. He gave out a gasp, but immediatly recovered. As he reverted to his wolf form, he glanced around at the five other wolves that were sleeping soundly. He glanced up at the sky, pondering on the dream and its meaning.

_That dream . . . Those faces . . . What could they mean? And that man, the one with the gold pendant . . . Who is he?_


End file.
